The Ghostly Body Snatchers
by mah29732
Summary: The Teen Titans have encountered a new villain. Yet what they don't know is that the new villain is apart of a darker plot that will soon be revealed...
1. The Dark Plot

The Ghostly Body Snatchers

Chapter 1: The Dark Plot

As the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter-Skulcker was about to grab a priceless vase from the counter, two guards entered the room.

"You there stop!" shouted the first guard as he pointed at Skulcker.

"Stop yourself!" replied Skulcker as he took out his weapon and blasted a strange goo sticking the two guards to the wall.

"The only place you are going to stick is in jail!" shouted Robin as Skulcker turned around.

Skulcker was surprised to see all five Titans, Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven.

"You just made a big mistake for sneaking up on me like that" said Skulcker as he prepared his weapon.

"Then bring it on already" said Cyborg as he armed his laser cannon.

"Gladly!" shouted Skulcker as he charged against the Titans.

Cyborg fired the first shot from his laser cannon. All the Titans thought it was a direct hit, until Skulcker appeared from the smoke alive and well.

"How did you manage to dodge a direct hit?" asked Cyborg.

"Trade secret" replied Skulcker.

Skulcker rams his fist right into Cyborg's face sending him flying across the room, and knocking him down to the ground.

"Alright, it's my turn" said Beast Boy as he turned into a tyrannosaurus.

Beast Boy roared right in front of Skulcker's face. He started to charge at Skulcker, but Skulcker suddenly became invisible to Beast Boy as Beast Boy started to look around the room. Before Beast Boy knew what was going on, Skulcker was right behind him who grabbed his tail and started to swing him around and around until he released Beast Boy and he hits the wall, making part of the wall fall down.

"Your bad ways end now" said Starfire as she charged up her star bolts.

"Bring it on" said Skulcker.

Starfire fired her star bolts at Skulcker, but like Beast Boy, he became invisible as the star bolts merely hit the floor. Starfire then let out a green sphere around the area just in case to stop Skulcker. Even that wasn't enough as Skulcker stood where he is. He flew up in the air and grabbed Starfire's leg and throws her at Cyborg as he was trying to recover from the last attack. Starfire hits Cyborg and knocking themselves unconscious.

"Alright, now it's my turn" said Robin as he took out his rod.

Robin raced right toward Skulcker and started to try to hit Skulcker. Skulcker dodged the attacks and grabbed Robin's rod. He then took it away from Robin and broke the rod in half with his hands. After that, he picked up Robin and threw him to the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Alright you are getting on my nerves" said Raven.

Raven used her powers to move two large stones from the wall that was destroyed. She pushed them against each other trying to smash Skulcker. Skulcker had other plans instead. Raven didn't notice that Skulcker was right behind her. He then took out the goo gun which was the same one he used on the guards.

"Surprise to see me?" asked Skulcker as Raven was astonished to find him behind her back.

Before Raven could use her powers to defend herself, Skulcker fired the goo gun, trapping Raven on the wall. Raven tried to struggle to free herself, but the goo was too strong.

"You so-called superheroes are pathetic" said Skulcker as he was about to leave, "I have more trouble with the ghost boy than with you five."

As Skulcker finally left the scene, the head security guard came in to help the Titans up. Two of his men had trouble in getting Raven free from the strange goo that trapped her on the wall.

"Could you please get the number of the bus that hit me?" asked Cyborg as a guard was helping him up.

"What the heck just happen here?" asked the head security guard to Robin as Robin was finally getting up on his own.

"I don't know" replied Robin, "we hit everything we had at him. How did he break in the first place?"

"We don't know" replied the head security guard, "he just appeared out of nowhere like he was some type of a ghost or something like that."

"You mean we got our butts kicked by a ghost?" asked Beast Boy as he was regaining consciousness.

"You might want to hire a medium to search where this ghost villain might be heading next" said the head security guard.

"Actually we already have someone who sort of like that" said Robin.

"I can track where he might be headed next" said Raven as she finally was pulled from the goo, "but first I will need to take a shower before we find this creep."

"Why was that ghost villain after that vase?" asked Starfire.

"Don't know" replied the head security guard, "but we have been researching where another one of these strange vases might be located."

"Can you tell us where the other one is located at?" asked Robin.

"Certainly" replied the head security guard, "the twin of that vase is currently being displayed at the Amity Park museum."

"Dude, where's Amity Park?" asked Beast Boy.

"Does that mean we get to go on a road trip?" asked Cyborg.

"Certainly" replied Robin, "if it means in stopping that villain."

"Not until I take a shower" said Raven as she was still covered in goo.

Meanwhile in a dark ally in Amity Park, Skulcker was transmitting a message to Vlad Plasmius.

"Everything is going according to your plan" said Skulcker, "the first phase of your plan is finished."

"Yes" said Vlad, "controlling the Teen Titans shall be very useful to defeat Danny Phantom. Just make sure you lead them to my mansion when they get to Amity Park. It would make Danny Phantom look like the ultimate villain for the Titans."

"Will do" said Skulcker as he turned off his transmitter.


	2. The Encounter With the Ghost Boy

Chapter 2: The Encounter with the Ghost Boy

As Danny was getting ready for school, Jack was eager to show him his new invention he made.

"Hey Danny" said Jack, "do you want to know my latest invention?"

"What is it called?" asked Danny.

"It's called the Ejecto-Gun" replied Jack, "it prevents you from becoming one of those ghost-controlled meat puppets."

Suddenly as Jack was about to demonstrate to Danny, the door bell rang.

"Don't worry" said Jack as he sighed, "I will get it."

As Jack opened the door, he noticed Robin standing in front of it along with Cyborg.

"Greetings" said Robin, "you're Jack Fenton?"

"Yes" replied Jack, "don't you kids think it's a little early for Halloween?"

"We're from the Teen Titans" replied Cyborg.

"Why don't you two come right inside?" asked Jack as he showed them in.

"We heard you were involved in ghost busting?" replied Robin.

"You mean to say you Titans actually saw a ghost!" shouted Jack.

"Yea" replied Cyborg, "here's the picture of the ghost from the security cameras, we're staking out the local museum, you can come along if you want."

"I have choirs to do" sighed Jack.

"We might modify some of our weapons with your ghost-catching inventions just to even the odds" said Cyborg.

"Sounds fair to me" said Jack, "if a ghost challenged you, your butts would be kicked so bad."

"I'll place the picture of the ghost we fought on the table" said Robin as he placed the picture on the table.

As Danny was about to walk out the door, he took a look at the picture of the ghost the Teen Titans fought. The ghost turned out to be Skulcker. As Danny finally got to school, he was eager to tell his friends Sam and Tucker about the news.

"So let me get this straight" said Tucker, "some other superheroes got their butts kicked by Skulcker?"

"Yea" replied Danny, "and it looks like since they're in town, Skulcker is going to strike again at the local museum."

"Then we have to get there before they do" said Sam.

When night finally fell, Skulker had already used his goo gun against the security guards in the museum as he was about to grab the vase from its sealed casket.

"Hey Skulcker, when did you learn to do human crimes?" asked Danny as he appeared right behind him.

"Enough of this" said Skulcker, "I am here to fight the Titans, now where are they?"

"I suggest you turn around" said Robin, "you and your partner in crime are going to jail."

"Wait a minute?" asked Danny, "Me a criminal? I'm on your side."

"Here" said Skulcker as he handed Danny the vase he was suppose to steal, "they're your problem now!"

"Titans go!" shouted Robin.

As Robin and the rest of the Titans were racing toward Danny, Skulcker disappeared into the bushes to watch what would happen. Danny was confused as he was still holding the vase in his hands, not knowing what to do with it. As Danny was about to place the vase back in its place, Beast Boy turned into a vicious raptor and charged right at him, so he turned invisible.

"Look, I think we got on the wrong side with first impressions" said Danny, "I don't want to hurt you."

Suddenly as Danny became visible, he could feel his leg being pulled by Raven's powers. Raven threw Danny across the room and Cyborg prepared his newly-equipped goo gun attachment of his laser cannon.

"Lights out ghost criminal" said Cyborg as he was about to fire at Danny.

"This might be more enjoyable to watch" said Skulcker as he was still watching the fight from the bushes.

"Look, I am telling you" said Danny, "I'm not the ghost you are after. Well, I'm not fully a ghost either, but I'm on your side. You have to believe me."

"How do we know you are really good?" asked Starfire.

"If I weren't, you would have your butts kicked by now" replied Danny.

"I hate to agree" said Raven, "but he has a point."

"Cyborg, lower your weapon" said Robin, "I think it's time we have a little chat with this ghost."

Suddenly, the rest of the Titans as well as Danny heard sirens coming toward the museum.

"Do you think you should stay?" asked Robin, "And talk to the cops about what really went on?"

"Nah" replied Danny, "these ghost villains have ruined my reputation for the public already. But tell you what; we should meet three blocks away from the Fenton's residence. I know who the ghost you fought back at the city you were watching works for. So see you there."

Suddenly the police officer broke down the door only to find the Titans standing in the room.

"What the heck just happen here?" asked the police officer, "We heard there was a robbery going on?"

"It was nothing" replied Robin, "we had an encounter with that ghost boy this town seems to talk about."

"You mean you fought the ghost boy?" asked the astonished police officer.

"He's not really a bad guy" replied Cyborg.

While the Titans were taking questions from the press, at Vlad Master's mansion, Skulcker returned with the news.

"So, have you succeeded in doing my bidding yet?" asked Vlad.

"Uh, Danny Phantom sort of ruined it" replied Skulcker, "at first I thought the Titans were going to think he was a criminal. Yet he seemed to change the minds of those Titans."

"Ah yes" replied Vlad as he turned on the T.V., "I already know that now."

"He's not really a bad guy" replied Cyborg on T.V.

Then Vlad Masters started to rewind it again with those same comments.

"This can put a monkey wrench in my plans if the Titans are to make people believe that Danny Phantom is a good guy" said Vlad, "perhaps Danny would be kind enough to lead them to me. Skulcker, get Walker, Deseria, the pitiful Technius and the Lunch Lady. If the Titans want to find out if you work for me, then let them find out from Danny Phantom. They'll get more than they bargained for."

Meanwhile as Danny, Tucker and Sam were walking back from school; they were talking about what went on last night at the museum.

"Danny, don't you feel threaten that some new superheroes coming onto your turf?" asked Sam.

"Nah" replied Danny, "I think it's kind of cool."

"Yea" said Tucker, "let Danny have his fun with his new friends."

"I just feel something bad can turn into something worse" said Sam.


	3. The Trap

Chapter 3: The Trap

As the Titans were waiting in the ally the ghost boy told them to meet, Danny Phantom showed up, just as he planned.

"So who are you? Really?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm Danny Phantom" replied Danny.

"So can you tell me who does this ghost works for?" asked Robin.

"The ghost's name is Skulcker" replied Danny, "I fought him before."

"So who is this dude Skulcker working for?" asked Beast Boy.

"He's working for Vlad Masters" replied Danny.

"You mean the Vlad Masters?" asked Robin.

"Unfortunately, yes" replied Danny, "he also has ghost powers like me. I should warn you about going into his mansion."

"Can you tell us where is his mansion?" asked Raven.

"I can give you the address" replied Danny, "but be careful. Vlad is very tricky. He has connections with some of the most vicious and villainous ghosts in the ghost zone."

"Don't worry" said Starfire, "we will not be tricked by this bad man, if you are saying about him is indeed true."

"Anyway, here's the address" said Danny as he gave a piece of paper to Robin, "be careful."

"Don't worry" said Robin, "we'll be on our guard."

"Come on, let's get this over with" said Raven as she was using her powers to get the Titans to the destination using her powers.

As Raven used her powers, she transported the Titans to the location of Vlad Master's mansion. The Titans looked around the mansion and entered it.

"So, the Teen Titans" said a voice, "I didn't expect you to intrude in my mansion. What's your business?"

"We've been investigating a robbery in the city we watched" said Robin, "it was linked back to Amity Park."

"Seems to me that I am innocent" said Vlad as he came into the scene, "you teenaged super heroes would rather take some advice of a ghost boy which the entire town of Amity Park hates."

"We also know another secret" said Cyborg, "you also have the same powers of that ghost boy."

"So you have figured it out from that pesky Danny Phantom" said Vlad as he changed into his ghost mode, "well, I just have a few friends of my own."

Suddenly Walker, Skulcker, Technius, Deseria and the ghost Lunch Lady appeared beside Vlad.

"We have no quarrel with these five" said Robin, "tell them to move aside."

"Suit yourself" said Vlad as he gave the signals for his ghostly allies to move back.

"Titans, go!" commanded Robin.

Robin took out his rod and tried to knock Vlad down, but Vlad managed to grab Robin's rod and threw him to the wall. Next it was Cyborg who used his laser cannon. The laser made a direct hit on Vlad, but Vlad had his ghost shield up. He then raced toward Cyborg at a very fast pace and knocked him out. Beast Boy turned into a triceratops and tried to ram Vlad, but Vlad turned invisible and Beast Boy rammed himself right into the wall. Starfire then fired her star bolts at Vlad, but Vlad was able to block them all. He then delivered a strong punch at Starfire, knocking her to the ground. It was finally Raven's turn as she used her powers to try to trap Vlad in a sphere.

"You think this is going to stop me?" asked Vlad.

"I can try to stop you" replied Raven.

"Enough of this" replied Vlad, "I grow tired of you Titans. Skulcker, why don't you use your old goo cannon on her?"

"Gladly" replied Skulcker as he aimed his goo cannon.

Skulcker fired his goo cannon at Raven, trapping her to the wall. Raven tried to struggle to free herself from the goo, but it was no use.

"Take these Titans to my special chambers" said Vlad, "I want everything prepared when you five take over their bodies."

After a few minutes passed, Robin woke up. He found himself chained to a stretching table along with the other Titan members.

"What are you planning Vlad?" asked Robin as he struggled to free himself.

"You Titans are going to be my puppets" replied Vlad, "the whole reason why I sent Skulcker to the city you were watching over wasn't to simply steal a priceless vase I could easily buy. It was to lure you here into a trap. If I can't control Danny Phantom, then the next best thing, I can control you and the Titans. I'll make sure Danny Phantom will be the biggest super villain you Titans have ever faced."

"You won't get away with this" said Cyborg, "this Danny Phantom isn't a bad guy."

"Oh sure" said Vlad, "that's what you are thinking now. But it won't be long until one of my ghostly allies snatches your body."

"Which Titan do you think I would fit in as?" asked Walker as he came in.

"How about their leader Robin?" asked Vlad, "You like commanding orders, do you?"

"Perfect" replied Walker.

Suddenly the other ghosts, Skulcker, Deseria, Technius and the Lunch Lady appeared.

"Take your pick" said Vlad.

Walker starts to invade Robin's body. Robin struggles to maintain free will, but Walker takes it over. Skulcker then approached Cyborg and invaded his body. Cyborg could not resist any longer and Skulcker won control. Technius then took control over Beast Boy's body. Deseria then choose Starfire and managed to take over her body. It was now the Lunch Lady's turn to take over Raven's body. Raven was the most difficult one to take over, but Raven failed in maintaining her free will.

"I see you have finished in taking control of the Titans" said Vlad as he released the Titans.

"What's our first order?" asked Walker in Robin's body.

"Destroy Danny Phantom" replied Vlad, "I'll send you a lift over to Amity Park. Don't forget your orders."

As Danny was walking back from school, he noticed the Titans in the ally he had told them where Vlad Masters was.

"So, I take it you have found Vlad's place?" asked Danny.

Robin then grabs Danny and rammed him to the wall.

"What's going on here?" asked Danny, "Have I committed a crime?"

"You sure have punk" replied Walker in Robin's body, "we're going to make you the biggest super villain around. Soon the entire world will hate you."

"Wait a minute, you sound like Walker" said Danny.

"I sound like Walker, because I am Walker!" replied Walker in Robin's body.

Danny then manages to kick Robin away.

"Well, if you are looking to turn me in a major super villain, you're wrong" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode.

"Bring it on then!" added Skulcker in Cyborg's body.

Danny raced toward the Titans, and aimed his fists right at Robin. He then smacked him to the wall. Skulcker then used Cyborg's laser cannon at Danny, but Danny turned invisible to dodge it. The Lunch Lady used Raven's powers to gather meat around her and tried to through the meet onto Danny. Danny then used his ghost beam and knocked Raven down. Technius then used Beast Boy's powers to turn himself into a gorilla and charged at Danny. Technius managed to grab Danny and threw him to the wall. Deseria then used Starfire's powers to fire star bolts at Danny, but Danny went right through the walls to dodge the attack.

"Where did the punk go?" asked Walker in Robin's body.

"I don't know" replied Sulcker in Cyborg's body, "but I have a plan to smoke Danny Phantom out in the open."

"How?" asked Deseria in Starfire's body.

"Let's talk with the mayor" replied Walker in Robin's body, "I have a feeling he would be very interested in getting rid of the ghost boy. We're going to make him look like the most hated villain in the entire world."

After that incident, Danny raced back home, only to find his dad in the main room.

"Danny, you're late" said Jack, "what took you so long?"

"Uh, I had a run in with some of my friends?" asked Danny.

"Your friends were went down into the basement already" replied Jack, "seems to me I have to give you a tougher curfew hour, say around 5 or 6?"

"Fine" sighed Danny as he went down stairs to the basement.

"What took you so long?" asked Tucker as Danny was coming down the stairs.

"I had a strange run in with the Teen Titans" replied Danny.

"I thought they were your allies?" asked Sam.

"I know" replied Danny, "but I think Vlad and his ghostly goons have taken over their bodies."

"Then that means we get to use these Ejecto-guns" said Tucker as he took one out of the closet.

"Yea" said Sam, "you can keep them busy, while we aim these things at them."

As Danny, Sam and Tucker were about to come up with a plan to free the Titans from the grip of Vlad's goons, Jack came down into the basement.

"Hey, I just got important news" said Jack, "the mayor has approved me to join the Titans in the hunt for the ghost boy that's been causing all sorts of trouble this weekend. I know because I just received this letter. Here take a look at this; anyway, I am due to head to city hall. So see you later."

As Jack head up the stairs, Danny examined the letter.

"Looks like we got a busy weekend" said Danny.

"Looks like Walker's handy work to me" said Tucker as Danny handed the letter to him.

"And this time he wants to make the entire world as a prison for you" said Sam.

"Then we better make sure Walker or even Vlad Plasmius don't get their way" said Danny, "here's what we will do."


	4. The Ultimate Villain?

Chapter 4: The Ultimate Villain?

As Danny was getting ready to meet Sam and Tucker, when he walked downstairs, he noticed Jack watching T.V. and saw him packing up and about to leave.

"Are you leaving the house?" asked Jack.

"Uh, yea" replied Danny.

"Don't forget to come back on your new curfew hour at six" said Jack.

"But it's Saturday" complained Danny.

"Sorry" said Jack, "but my curfew hour still stands."

As Danny met Tucker at his house along with Sam, the television was on.

"Looks like Walker might paint you as a super villain as he is doing it right now" said Tucker.

"And this time we are going to hunt down this villainous ghost once and for all" said Walker in Robin's body on the television, "and we'll do it with the help of Jack Fenton. If he arrives on time, that is."

"Do you have those Ejecto-guns ready?" asked Danny to Sam.

"Yea" replied Sam, "I got at least two of them from your basement. I think it's time to give them a show."

Meanwhile, Jack finally arrived near city hall with the Teen Titans waiting for him.

"So you are that group of super heroes who are going to help me hunt down that ghost boy?" asked Jack.

"Yes" replied Skulcker in Cyborg's body, "we have designed a strategy that will trap this ghost boy."

"Can you tell me what your plan is?" asked Jack.

"I'm afraid that's classified" replied Walker in Robin's body.

"Come on?" mourned Jack.

"I'm afraid not" replied Skulcker in Cyborg's body.

"We are wasting time" said Deseria in Starfire's body, "we have to strike at the ghost boy now."

"Alright" said Walker in Robin's body, "this is what we are going to do. We are going to trap that ghost boy right here, right now. We'll hit him with everything we got."

"And do any of you want to use my anti-ghost inventions?" asked Jack.

"You can help by documenting our capture and destruction of the ghost boy" replied the Lunch Lady in Raven's body.

"Yea" said Technius in Beast Boy's body, "so stand aside and let the professionals do it."

"But I have hunted ghosts before, come on, you guys invited me" said Jack.

"Only to watch us" said Walker in Robin's body, "now go."

"Fine" sighed Jack as he walked away depressed.

"Search the area" said Walker in Robin's body, "we will have a better chance of catching that ghost boy."

"Hey, you don't have to" said Danny as he appeared out of nowhere in his ghost form.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life" said Walker in Robin's body, "Titans, attack him!"

Deseria started to use Starfire's body and fired several star bolts. Except with her merging of Starfire's body, the star bolts were much bigger and faster than before. Danny managed to dodge the new type of star bolts, but one managed to hit Danny, scratching him on his shoulder.

"Owe that hurt" said Danny as he held his shoulder, "wait a minute, that hurt? Any ghost is able to dodge that."

"Yes" said Deseria in Starfire's body, "but that was before my powers merged with Starfire's. Now her star bolts can hit ghosts like you."

As Danny was occupied with his dilemma, the Lunch Lady using Raven's powers managed to grab Danny and do several body slams with him. Danny eventually broke free of her grip. Then Skulcker using Cyborg's body aimed his newly modified laser cannon at Danny. He fired with what looked like instead of a blue laser was a green laser. The green laser hit Danny, sending flying across the street and hitting into right into a wall.

"Good thing this super hero modified his weaponry to fight you" said Skulcker in Cyborg's body.

"Hmm, what animal should I change into?" asked Technius in Beast Boy's body to Walker.

"I don't care" replied Walker in Robin's body, "how about that Spinosaurous that's from Jurassic Park III?"

"A good idea" said Technius in Beast Boy's body.

Suddenly Technius using Beast Boy's powers changed into a furious and vicious Spinosaurous. Technius led out a big roar at Danny as he was recovering from the attack made by Skulcker. Danny managed to dodge the large Spinosaurous as it smashed everything in sight. Technius tried to smash Danny into pieces, but Danny turned invisible every time the large foot of the Spinosaurous tried to smash him. Danny then fired his ghost beam at Technius, but it did not knock him out of Beast Boy's body, but it did send him flying into a building, sending the building crumbling down.

"Face it ghost boy" said Walker in Robin's body, "there is no way out of this one. We still have you surrounded despite Technius' pitiful tactic."

"Why don't you five come and follow me" said Danny as he disappeared and flew away.

"Is it time for you to help me?" asked Jack.

"Do you have any invention that will find this ghost boy?" asked Walker in Robin's body.

"I have this Fenton Ghost finder" replied Jack.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to take this for our own us" said Walker in Robin's body.

"Well, you are experts in fighting super villains" said Jack as he handed over his invention, "so I trust you."

"Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy" said Walker in Robin's body, "follow that ghost boy. We'll catch up with you later."

As Danny was still flying away from the scene, he made it to where Sam and Tucker were waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" asked Tucker.

"I had trouble with the Titans" replied Danny, "seems like whenever a ghost merges with a non-ghost super hero, that power is merged with the ghost's power. And my ghost beam didn't knock Technius out of Beast Boy."

"That's why we have these Ejecto-guns for" said Sam as she took one out of her backpack.

Suddenly Raven appeared in front of the three.

"You three are going to go down nicely?" asked the Lunch Lady in Raven's body, "Oh do I need to show you what the true power of darkness can really do?"

"No" said Tucker as he armed himself with an Ejecto-gun, "but I have an Ejecto-gun with your name on it."

Tucker then suddenly fired his Ejecto-gun that he was carrying at Raven. The green beam from the gun hit Raven and managed to knock out the Lunch Lady out of Raven's body.

"Uh, I have come up with a new lunch menu?" asked the Lunch Lady as sweat ran down from her forehead.

"Say good bye" said Sam as she took out a Fenton thermus and sucked the Lunch Lady into it.

"Okay, this is getting weird" said Raven as she was recovering, "I can't believe I didn't concentrate harder on stopping her from taking over my body."

"I don't think we have time to concentrate" said Danny.

"Why?" asked Raven.

"Because here they come!" replied Danny.

Suddenly Beast Boy and Starfire appeared ready to take Danny down.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Deseria in Starfire's body, "Use your powers to destroy the ghost boy and his friends!"

Raven instead used her powers to teleported Danny, Sam and Tucker to a safer place in a nearby ally.

"Where did they go?" asked Technius in Beast Boy's body.

"I don't like this one bit" replied Deseria in Starfire's body, "we need to report back to Walker immediately."

Meanwhile, Raven had placed Danny, Sam and Tucker in a safer place near Tucker's house.

"So why are we back near my place?" asked Tucker to Raven.

"I need a place to concentrate" replied Raven, "there is too much going on. I need a dark place where I can concentrate my thoughts so that no ghost will be able to take over my body."

"Leave that to me" said Sam, "I know the darkest place where you can meditate and concentrate your thoughts all day long. At my place."

"In the mean time" said Danny as he changed back into his normal mode, "we're going to need to come up with another plan to set the other Titans free."

Meanwhile back near city hall, Starfire and Beast Boy had arrived back with bad news.

"What's the latest news?" asked Walker in Robin's body.

"We sort of lost the Lunch Lady" replied Deseria in Starfire's body.

"What!" cried Walker in Robin's body, "How could you? Vlad isn't going to like this. Although I have come up with an alternative plan to my previous one."

"And that is?" asked Technius in Beast Boy's body.

"You'll see" replied Walker in Robin's body, "tell the mayor of Amity Park that I need a press conference ASAP. We're going to tell the entire world that the ghost boy has kidnapped Raven."

A few minutes later, the mayor arrived along with members of the press.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked the mayor to Robin.

"We are need of assistance" replied Walker in Robin's body, "you know that ghost boy that has been causing problems for the rest of the town?"

"Yes" said the mayor as he showed Robin of him what looked of a picture of him being attacked by Danny Phantom, "we are very aware of it."

"We have sad news to inform you" said Skulcker in Cyborg's body.

"What's the sad news then?" asked the mayor.

"Our own teammate Raven" replied Walker in Robin's body, "was kidnapped by the ghost boy."

"This is terrible news indeed" said the mayor as he was getting on the podium, "this has become a crisis. And I believe this crisis can only be delt by the remaining members of the Teen Titans."

Back at Sam's place, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Raven were shocked to hear this statement.

"Looks like Walker seems to be a step ahead of us" said Tucker.

"No duh" said Sam.

"What's this ghost's deal with you?" asked Raven to Danny.

"I sort of escaped from his prison" replied Danny, "and now he's trying to make my entire world into a prison. Plus he's now working for Vlad Plasmius."

"So how do we convince the town you haven't been kidnapped?" asked Tucker to Raven.

"I think we have to come up with a way to show that I wasn't even kidnapped by Danny" replied Raven.

"And I think Tucker and I know the perfect plan" said Sam.


	5. Beast Boy and Starfire's Liberation

Chapter 5: Beast Boy and Starfire's Liberation

As Raven was meditating in Sam's room, Sam, Tucker and Danny were going over their plan again.

"So our plan is to make it look like Raven wasn't kidnapped" said Danny, "am I right?"

"Certainly" replied Tucker.

"When they are distracted you leap out and take them down" said Sam, "we'll use the Ejecto-guns and do the rest."

"Okay, I'm ready" said Raven as she came in the room.

"Good" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode, "let's get this over with."

As the remaining Titans gathered at the park, Walker while still in Robin's body was going over the plans.

"Okay" said Walker in Robin's body, "does everybody know what to do?"

"Uh, can you run that by me again?" asked Technius in Beast Boy's body.

"For the last and final time" replied Walker in Robin's body, "we are going to first not only make the ghost boy look like he's a total menace, but also destroy him in the process."

"Sorry I didn't show up" said Raven as she used her powers to teleport herself in front of the controlled Titans.

"Why didn't you use your powers to destroy those three?" asked Deseria in Starfire's body.

"Well?" asked Skulcer in Cyborg's body.

"There is something different about you" said Walker in Robin's body as he walked toward Raven to inspect her, "and I don't seem to sense the Lunch Lady controlling you."

"That's because she isn't" said Raven as her eyes lid up with black-white lights.

"Your not serious about taking down all your friends here?" asked Walker in Robin's body, "I can easily say to the media that your new ghost boy friend has brainwashed you on their side."

"Your lies won't convince me" said Raven.

"Hey Walker?" asked a voice behind him.

Suddenly Danny Phantom appeared out of nowhere right behind the Titans. He then raced toward Robin and gave him a good punch, sending him flying across the park and hitting a tree.

"That's a mighty strong punch you got there" said Walker in Robin's body as he was recovering from the attack, "but it won't save you. Titans, attack!"

Skulcker while controlling Cyborg fired a larger laser cannon at Danny, but Danny dodged the attack by turning invisible. Deseria fired red star bolts at Danny, a few of them managed to knock Danny down, but he recovered and raced toward her and knocked her out. As Deseria was trying to recover, Tucker saw that Starfire was in range of his Ejecto-gun. So he aimed carefully and fired at Starfire. The green beam hits Starfire, knocking Deseria out of her body. Tucker then grabbed a Fenton Thurmus from his backpack and sucked Deseria in.

"No" said Walker in Robin's body.

"No matter" said Skulcker in Cyborg's body, "time to teach them a lesson. Technius, attack them!"

"Right away" said Technius in Beast Boy's body.

Technius while in Beast Boy's body changed into a triceratops and started to charge at Tucker. Danny raced toward Tucker's aid and saved him by turning invisible. Technius turned around to find Danny right behind him. Danny then charged right at Technius, giving Technius a good punch and a kick sending Technius crashing a large statue in the park. Technius recovers from the attack and uses Beast Boy's powers to change himself into a mammoth. The large mammoth charges at Danny, but Danny fires his ghost beam at Technius, sending Technius flying again into some bushes.

"You pack quite a wallop" said Technius in Beast Boy's body, "time to take out the heavy artillery."

Technius then changed into a spinosaurous again and charged at Danny. Danny was actually trying to lure Technius in Sam's shooting range. As Sam was hiding in the tree nearby, Danny was dodging Technius as Technius was trying to chomp Danny with the spinosaurous' large jaw. As they got closer to the tree Sam was hiding in, Sam aimed carefully at Technius and fired the Ejecto-gun. The green beam hits Technius, knocking him out of Beast Boy. Beast Boy turns back into a human and confused as usual. As Beast Boy recovers, he sees Technius floating up in the air.

"Dude!" cried Beast Boy, "That was controlling my body!"

"But now it's not" replied Sam as she took out the Fenton Thurmus.

The Fenton Thurmus then sucked Technius in. Now only two Titans remained were controlled by ghosts loyal to Vlad Plasmius stood.

"You think you have won?" asked Walker in Robin's body, "Think again."

"I think it's wise we should retreat" replied Skulcker in Cyborg's body as he placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I don't think so" said Raven as she appeared in back of them as she teleported herself with her powers.

"And I don't think so either" said Starfire as she came into the scene.

"You can't destroy your friends, can you?" asked Walker in Robin's body.

"But we can hold you until we have the right time to deal with you" replied Raven as she used her powers to trap Robin and Cyborg in a dark sphere.

"I can't get out of here" said Skulcker in Cyborg's body as he tried to fire some blasts out of the laser cannon.

"You think capturing us will solve anything?" asked Walker in Robin's body, "I already have ruined the ghost boy's reputation once. Think by kidnapping us can I do it again?"

"We're not interested in kidnapping you" said Danny, "I think it's time we hit Vlad back at his mansion."

"And have my body be taken over again?" asked Beast Boy.

"What do we do with them?" asked Starfire to Danny.

"My dad has some anti-ghost cuffs" replied Danny, "we can place them on them until we have made our plans to attack Vlad."

"In the mean time" said Tucker as he came into the scene, "where do we place them?"

"How about your place?" asked Raven to Tucker.

"Fine with me" replied Tucker, "but I'm afraid my parents will suspect something."

"Then that leaves mine" said Sam.

As Raven brought Robin and Cyborg with holding them in a dark sphere back to Sam's place, Starfire and Beast Boy were resting from their ordeal.

"I can't believe I'm still feeling the hits Danny Phantom gave me while Technius was controlling my body" said Beast Boy.

"Yes" said Starfire as she was feeling some of her body parts that were hurting her, "that ghost boy is quite strong."

"So what do you think this town thinks about the ghost boy so far?" asked Beast Boy was he was about to turn on the television.

"From the looks of the news" said Starfire, "not very good. Now they are saying we're missing."

"Missing!" cried Beast Boy, "We're not missing, we haven't been kidnapped!"

"What's going on?" asked Sam.

"Dude" replied Beast Boy as he was pointing to the television, "they think the Titans have somehow been kidnapped by the ghost boy."

"And this time Walker didn't lay a hand on this" said Sam.

"Yea" said Beast Boy, "he's all tied up with this Skulcker character."

Meanwhile in Sam's room, Danny returned with the anti-ghost cuffs. Raven then rested with her powers as Robin and Cyborg landed on the ground.

"Now we can finally leave this place" said Walker in Robin's body.

"I don't think so" said Raven.

Raven then used her powers to hold Robin and Cyborg in place. They tried to struggle to free themselves, but Danny managed to place the anti-ghost cuffs on Robin and Cyborg.

"You can release them" said Danny.

Raven released them. Walker was shocked to find himself in a type of anti-ghost cuffs.

"I usually place these on people like him" said Walker in Robin's body as he pointed to Cyborg.

"This time you are our prisoners" said Danny, "and I think it's time that we gave Vlad a nice surprise attack."

"I'll gather the others to this room" said Raven.

"Good idea" said Danny, "meet us back here once you do."


	6. Hitting Vlad Where it Hurts

Chapter 6: Hitting Vlad Where it Hurts

As Raven once again used her powers to teleport everybody to Vlad's mansion, Walker and Skulcker thought it was a good time to escape from capture even though they had anti-ghost cuffs on them. As they were trying to run toward the main door of the mansion, Tucker and Sam took out their Ejecto-guns and fired at the bodies of Robin and Cyborg. The green beams hit their bodies, sending Walker and Skulcker right out. Robin and Cyborg fell unconscious, and Sam took out the Fenton Thurmus and sucked Walker and Skulcker in.

"I knew we should have thought this out!" yelled Walker as he was being sucked into the thurmus.

"You knew they were going to do that?" asked Raven to Danny.

"Certainly" replied Danny, "when you are a villain, of course you are going to take desperate measures like this."

Suddenly Robin and Cyborg were waking up from their ordeal.

"Hey, where are we?" asked Cyborg.

"We're back at Vlad's mansion" replied Robin.

"What do you remember?" asked Starfire to Robin.

"All I remember is a blur" replied Robin, "right after those five ghosts appeared."

"Those five ghosts took over your body" said Danny, "but I have some devices that may provide a good way to kick Vlad's butt."

Danny then took out five Fenton belts from Tucker's backpack.

"What are these?" asked Starfire as she studied one of them.

"These are Fenton belts" replied Danny, "they are suppose to repel ghosts."

"Then let's put these things on and kick Vlad's behind" said Beast Boy as he was putting one of them on.

"Not very much of a fashion statement" said Raven as she placed hers on, "I hope it doesn't interfere with my powers."

"Don't worry" said Danny, "this only works on ghosts."

As the Titans placed on their belts, Danny opened the door.

"Are you sure we should do this?" asked Cyborg.

"And let Vlad get away by thinking he can control you like some meat-puppets?" asked Danny.

"Good point" said Raven.

"Are you two going to come in?" asked Beast Boy to Tucker and Sam.

"Nope" replied Sam.

"We're going to let the professionals handle this" said Tucker hiding in some bushes.

As the Titans and Danny Phantom entered the main hallway, Vlad was standing right there thinking the Titans were still being controlled by the ghosts he hired to do the job.

"I'm pleased that you have brought Danny Phantom in" said Vlad as he changed into Vlad Plasmius.

"That's what you think" said Robin as he took out his fighting rod.

"How did you manage to free the Titans?" asked Vlad to Danny.

"Let's just say my dad has invented another weapon that did the job" replied Danny.

"Titans, go!" shouted Cyborg.

"You think I am weak alone?" asked Vlad.

Suddenly as the Titans were racing toward Vlad, Vlad turned into five more Vlads.

"Now Vlad clones" said Vlad, "attack the Titans!"

"Dude" said Beast Boy to Danny, "you didn't tell us he could do that."

"Just keep fighting" said Danny, "I'll handle the original."

As the five Vlad clones were racing toward the Titans, one of the Vlad clones gave Cyborg a hard punch, sending him flying into a wall. Cyborg got up and raced toward the Vlad clone and activated the Fenton belt and knocked the Vlad clone down. Beast Boy changed himself into raptor. The belt was still attached to Beast Boy and he managed to swing his tail at the Vlad clone that was trying to attack him. It sent the Vlad clone across the hallway. Beast Boy then changed himself into an elephant and raced toward the Vlad clone, stomping on the Vlad clone and making the clone disappear. Robin took out his fighting rod and knocked the Vlad clone down. The clone recovered and broke Robin's rod in half by shooting a ghost beam at it. Robin leaped and kicked the Vlad clone, sending him flying into a wall and disappearing instantly. Starfire fired several star bolts at a Vlad clone. The Vlad clone then became invisible and the star bolts missed the clone. Starfire then flew right toward the Vlad clone and gave the clone a good punch and a kick, sending the Vlad clone flying out the window and crashing outside. Raven then used her powers against the Vlad clone that was trying to attack her. Raven used her powers and attacked the Vlad clone. She trapped the Vlad clone in a dark sphere with her powers and started to have the sphere shrink on the clone. The clone instantly disappeared. Suddenly it was just Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius.

"You call this a fair fight?" asked Vlad, "I'm out numbered six to one."

"I can see that" replied Danny, "but it wasn't fair that you hired some ghosts to control their bodies."

"So we're going to return you the favor" said Cyborg as he was walking toward Vlad.

"Titans, attack!" commanded Robin.

Robin made the first attack on Vlad, by giving a good kick at Vlad. Vlad turned around only to find Cyborg racing toward him with his rocket arms aiming at him. The rocket arms grabbed Vlad's shoulders and dragged him toward Raven. Raven then used her powers and body slammed him a few times. Starfire then raced and flew toward Vlad and gave several good punches at Vlad. Vlad was trying to recover from the attack, but it was Beast Boy's turn. He changed himself into a large ape and threw Vlad around the room sending Vlad flying across the room and hitting a wall. Vlad managed to get himself off the wall and was very weak as he struggled to walk straight. The Titans got together and prepared for an attack.

"We have him" said Robin.

"Let me handle him" said Danny as he went right in front of the Titans, "he's my main villain after all."

"He's got a point" said Raven.

"But we were kicking his butt" said Beast Boy, "why not let us finish it?"

"Because" replied Cyborg, "that would be too much intruding on another super hero's turf."

As Vlad was trying to recover from the Titan's attacks, he was shocked to see Danny flying toward him. Danny delivered a good punch at Vlad, knocking some teeth out of Vlad's mouth. He then delivered a kick at Vlad, sending Vlad flying across the room and hitting a wall again. Vlad tried to use his ghost beam at Danny, but Danny created a ghost shield, and the beam deflected off the shield. Danny then raced toward Vlad and delivered several more punches and kicks. Danny then fired one large ghost beam at Vlad, sending Vlad flying to the wall and turning back into his normal mode.

"You have beaten me fair and square" said Vlad as he recovered from the attack, "and I commend you on that."

"Try taking over our bodies again" said Cyborg as he was shaking his fist at Vlad, "and we might not be so generous in having Danny Phantom kicking your butt for us."

"Fine, fine" said Vlad, "I submit to you a truce. But it's only temporarily."

"I don't like these truces" said Robin, "but I guess we have no choice. It would be too unfair to attack him now."

"Let's get the heck out of here" said Danny.

"Good idea" said Raven, "thought you never asked."

As the Titans and Danny headed out of Vlad's mansion, Sam and Tucker emerged from the bushes.

"We watched the whole thing" said Tucker in an excited mood, "you people kick butt."

"Thanks" said Beast Boy, "but we couldn't have done it without the help of Danny here."

"What about the media?" asked Sam to Robin.

"Don't worry" replied Robin, "I believe we can fix things for Danny Phantom."

As Raven teleported them back to Sam's mansion, the Titans departed once they have arrived. A few hours passed and Sam turned on the television and was surprised to see the Teen Titans on. Tucker and Danny came into the room.

"Turn up the sound" said Tucker as he sat on the sofa.

"Sure thing" said Sam.

On the television screen, the Teen Titans were trying to convince that the ghost boy wasn't a bad guy at all.

"The ghost boy isn't really a bad guy at all" said Cyborg as he replied to some reporters.

"Yea" said Beast Boy, "he's just, what's what word Raven?"

"Misunderstood" replied Raven.

"Yea, what she said" said Beast Boy, "so lay off the negative stuff on him."

"But he attacked the mayor" said one of the reporters.

"Give me that photo" said Robin as he took the photo of what it looked like that Danny was attacking the mayor.

"Maybe the mayor had something down his throat" said Cyborg as he studied the photo.

"Come on" said a second reporter.

"Look, our statement stands" said Robin as he handed the photo back to a police officer, "the ghost boy isn't such a bad guy. If you don't like it, deal with it."

"Yea" said Starfire, "he's our friend."

"Turn it off Sam" said Danny to Sam, "they're not going to believe them."

"Fine" said Sam as she turned off the television, "but if the Titans believe you are good, then I'm probably sure the rest of Amity Park can see you are good."

Suddenly a few hours later as Danny and Tucker were about to leave Sam's place they heard engines landing in the street. It was Cyborg in his car along with the other Titan members in the back. Danny raced toward the car to say goodbye to the Titans.

"Before we leave Amity Park" said Cyborg as he was given a communicator by Robin, "we would like to give you this."

"What is it?" asked Danny as Cyborg gave him a strange communicator.

"Since you have helped us kicking Vlad's butt" replied Beast Boy.

"We have decided to make you an honorary member of the Teen Titans" continued Robin.

"Wow, thanks" said Danny.

"But don't mention this to even your friends" said Raven.

"We might come back to help you" said Starfire.

"And don't think we will not either" said Robin.

As Cyborg drove the car away, Sam and Tucker came out.

"What was that all about?" asked Sam as Danny was putting the communicator in his pocket.

"Uh, they just wanted to say goodbye" replied Danny.

"I see" said Tucker, "well, let's head home."

"Good idea" said Danny, "see you tomorrow Sam."

"Yea, whatever" said Sam.


End file.
